Enbizaka no Shitateya
by Vane Flandre
Summary: Podrías estar conmigo, ¿Cómo puedes engañarme teniéndome?, pero debo de concentrarme en mi trabajo, con mis tijeras de costurera de mi madre en mano. ¡Entre mas afiladas mejor cortaran!


**Summary: **Podrías estar conmigo, ¿Cómo puedes engañarme teniéndome?, pero debo de concentrarme en mi trabajo, con mis tijeras de costurera de mi madre en mano. ¡Entre mas afiladas mejor cortaran!

* * *

Hace muchísimo tiempo, existió un pueblo llamado Enbizaka, en las orillas de aquel pueblo, vivía una joven hermosa que trabajaba de costurera, "¡Que buen trabajo tiene ella para su estatus social!" se repetía la gente, ya que, sus trabajos al ser tan famosos y bien vendidos en ese pueblo era normal oír a la gente hablar sobre ella.

Pero había solo una cosa que estaba en la mente de aquella, o mejor dicho, había _alguien_ que siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos, era el hombre de actitud ingrata que ella amaba, "Aun cuando podria estar con alguien como yo, me engaña", se repetía a todas horas, "Pero debo de concentrarme en mi trabajo si quiero tener dinero para vivir, las tijeras de costurera de mi madre, ¡Entre mas afiladas estén, mejor cortarán!

**oOo**

Otro nuevo día en aquel pueblo calmado y de vida pacifica. Aquella dama costurera se encontraba caminando por las calles dirigiéndose a una tienda a comprar material para un pedido que le habían encargado para el día siguiente, cautivando la mirada de cientos de hombres por su gran belleza, pero ella los ignoraba. Caminando por la calle principal ella logró ver a su amado con una joven de kimono rojo que le sentaba muy bien, el parecía ser muy amistoso con esa hermosa mujer, "¿Quien es esa chica junto a ti?", se preguntó ella mientras los veía caminar, sin poder aguantar aquella escena, la joven se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Al anochecer ella estaba en su estudio pensando en lo que vio, "Pero debo de concentrarme en mi trabajo", se decía a si misma mientras cortaba el kimono rojo delante suyo lo suficiente para que le quedase, con sus mejillas empapadas de lagrimas.

******oOo**

En aquel pueblo donde antes había calma ahora reina el caos, pareciera que se ha cometido un asesinato. La joven costurera estaba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por el puente, pero logro ver a su amado con una bella mujer de pelo muy hermoso y faja verde que le sentaba muy bien, "¿Quien era esa chica junto a el?", ella lo sentí un poco decaído, y ella estaba junto a el, esta al parecer lo estaba consolando dándole palmaditas en la espalda y diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras, "Creo que ahora se que tipo de mujer te gusta" murmuró para si y se retiró lentamente.

Al anochecer ella estaba en su cuarto frente a un espejo con los ojos rojos e hinchados pensando lo que vio, "Pero debo de concentrarme en mi trabajo", se decía a si misma mientras ajustaba la faja verde encima del hermoso kimono rojo en su cintura.

******oOo**

La intranquilidad era cada vez mas presente en el pueblo donde solía reinar la paz, al parecer ocurrió otro asesinato. La hermosa joven estaba comprando algunas telas y flores sintéticas en la tienda de accesorios del pueblo, cuando vio una escena que la sorprendió, "¿Quien era esa chica junto a el?", se preguntó mientras veía a su amado con otra chica, "¿¡Pero que crees que estas haciendo!?", murmuró para si mientras veía como le compraba una peineta amarilla a esa chica, la chica junto a su amado se veía muy pequeña, "Vaya, parece que tu no discriminas", pensó y se retiró de aquella tienda después de comprar lo que necesitaba.

"Pero debo de concentrarme en mi trabajo" se decía a si misma mientras llevaba las tijeras en una mano, "Que extraño... ¿Mis tijeras son iguales?" dijo después de otro día duro de trabajo.

Mientras ella se miraba al espejo dijo algo, "Al fin he terminado mi trabajo", sonrió mientras sostenía la peineta amarilla en una mano y las tijeras en la otra, "Si no vas a venir hacia aquí conmigo... Entonces tendré que ir yo a por ti", murmuró y se puso la peineta en su pelo

Un rojo kimono

Una faja verde

Una peineta amarilla

Ella fue a la casa de su amado y, este, al ver a aquella _desconocida_, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver las prendas que el mismo había regalado a las 3 personas que mas quería en este mundo, "¡Ahora me he convertido en la chica que te gusta!, ¿Qué te parece?, ¿No soy hermosa?" le dijo ella.

**oOo**

Hoy el pueblo entero a caído en el caos, todos se han enterado del nuevo crimen cometido, "Ahora un hombre a sido asesinado", "Dicen que una familia de 4 fue asesinada", esas eran las noticias del pueblo. Y el actuaba raro últimamente, "¡Hola!, gusto en conocerte" decía a todos, como si le hablara a un extraño, como si no conociera a nadie.

"Pero debo de concentrarme en mi trabajo", se decía para si misma mientras sostenía las tijeras, que, ahora, estaban teñidas de un color rojizo, ella, las levanto en alto y dijo, "¡Entre mas afiladas mejor cortarán!".


End file.
